HYRULIAN WAR VOLUME I:Calm Before the Storm
by Sage of Light
Summary: "Calm Before the Storm" chronicles the events that lead up to the era of the Hyrulian War.From the conception of our universe to the first clash of pointed steel,this is the story of the land before.


DISCLAIMER:The Legend of Zelda and related properties are owned by Nintendo Ltd. and in no way in affiliation with the author.Hyrulian War is a text-based Real-Time strategy game,which is the source material for any & all writings based upon Hyrulian War.Most original characters and storylines are derived from the Hyrulian War game.For more information on Hyrulian War or joining the game please visit;  
  
www.forumco.com/hyrulianwar  
  
"How much I wanted peace,yet how much I knew it was a fantasy.Another war was coming,I felt it in my bones"  
-Skullton Zombone,General of the UnDead Army  
  
CHAPTER ONE:THE GREAT EXPERIMENT  
  
"Should this universe really be made sisters"?  
  
"We have discussed this I thought! Sister,we have thoroughly debated this.You still are to question the exsistance of this universe"?  
  
"I know,but I will forever stand by my argument.Free will is an experiment I fear we we forever regret.Curse you sister for not believing my words"!  
  
"Now wait Din,do not speak of such things to our sister Nayru".  
  
"Hmph,sorry Nayru,sorry Farore.But I cannot see how you two believe in this free will.I swear upon the universe and my own exsistance that this divine idea shall fail".  
  
"We have never failed before Din",Nayru said plainly."Well Nayru,that's because we've always been able to control our creations.What you two have proposed is nothing less than letting the beasts loose upon our universe.Letting loose wild beings who abide by their own set of morals,opinions,and beliefs".  
  
"And how is this so entirely horrible Din"? Nayru asked,now getting noticabley irritated."Because my naive sister,such a peoples I believe would have a self-destructing mechanism. Your welcoming the gates of hell on our universe.People will have the painful ability to choose Nayru,and when they do I will have to say I told you so.We are their mothers Nayru,and they should worship us accordingly.But with free will there will be some who love us,some who hate us,and maybe even some who won't even believe we exsist.And that will hurt Nayru,it'l hurt bad.Our creations will no longer despise hate unquestioningly,but they will choose.They will choose between love and hate,good and evil,war and peace.And I promise that hate,evil,and war will evolve from a choice into a virus.It will spread like a cancer across the planet,and it will continue to spread until the darkness soaks down to the core of the planet".  
  
Nayru's face changed from anger to concern,and she shakingly made a counter statement."If that is ever to happen Din,then they shall be gotten rid of",she said."Heh,no need for that trouble sister.They'd be a self-destructing peoples Nayru,they'd be able to destroy themselves without any divine intervention",Din replied.  
  
"If you two are finished,perhaps I can tell you two a comprimise that may work".Farore said sharply.  
  
Nayru and Din then turned their heads to Farore,and with the exception of one dirty look from Din directed at Nayru they paid full attention.  
  
"I've actually been thinking about this for a while,how to create something that will satisfy both of you,or at least make you both shut up".  
  
"Nayru wants to try the new concept of free will,which dictates that people shall be completely free from the bonds of divine intervention.While Din on the other hand wants us to keep the micro-management system we've been using in place.I've come up with a compromise....."  
  
Farore then snaps her fingers,and two scrolls appear floating above her right hand."Read,and get back to me when your done".Nayru and Din then each grabbed a scroll,and started reading from it's text.  
  
"The Articles of Free Will"  
Point I:Free Will  
Free will guarantees the complete absence of divine intervention from a person's will.It is their choices,emotions,ideas,strengths,and weaknesses that shall make(or break)their exsistance.This ensures the ability to flourish,be poverish,be good,be evil on one's own accord.This shall never be broken or bent with the exception of the following points.  
Point II:Prayer  
Prayer offers those who choose a direct line of communication to the goddesses,and although they cannot be responded to verbally or physically(see Point V),they may be acknowledged and answered.This right,no matter whom,is to not be taken away from any one.This however does not mean all have to be answered.Only upon a soul's arrivial in hell is this right to be taken away.  
Point III:Destiny  
A very scaled down version of the micro-management system.The goddesses may steer a person in the direction they see fit.However,Point I overides this Point,meaning that the power of destiny may only go so far.Destiny may only nudge one into the right direction,not push them into it.  
Point IV:Miracles  
Closely connected to Point II,this allows the Goddesses to respond to prayers(mostly dire ones)with a very subliminal level of divine intervention.They cannot be seen,touched,heard,or felt.Miracles are the answers to prayers.  
Point V:Divine Absence  
Described partially in Point IV,this makes it unjust to make any straightforward appearences in the realm of mortality.All prayers,miracles,destinies,etc. must be controlled from the divine realm.Even in cases in which the realm of mortality has taken a turn for ill,the problem must still be dealt with strictly from the heavens.  
  
In time,all three sisters eventually agreed upon Farore's "Articles of Free Will".Their debates,ranging from the conception of free will to the finalizing of the Articles was an unmeasurable amount of mortal years.It is only discussed once in the deeply hidden holy scrolls even a brief indication of the time this took.  
  
"Billion to a Billion.Million to a Million.Thousand to a Thousand.Hundred to a Hundred was the making of the universe declared".  
  
1,000,001,000,001,010,000 Years.  
  
1,000,010,000,010,100,0 Decades.  
  
1,000,001,000,001,010,0 Centuries.  
  
1,000,001,000,001,010 Millenia.  
  
That is the estimation................and the universe became reality.This included the planet Earth of course.The Goddesses descended upon the land,and cultivated it into mother Earth.They left only a small trinket of divine power,the Triforce,in their wake.However,those unmeasureable years,as long as they may have been,would not be(or at least seem) nearly as long as the next test.What would be the result of this Great Experiment? 


End file.
